


After Midnight

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Mereel just wants to go to bed, but the bed is too empty without Ordo.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Midnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12003675)

Ordo isn’t in the house.  Mereel doesn’t really blame him,  _ he _ would like to leave to get away from the gods-awful tension between Atin and Sev.  What he  _ really _ wants to do is go to bed, and snuggle up in his warm blankets to sleep and ignore the dramatic osik in the next room, because he is  _ done _ .  

But he can’t, because Ordo isn’t there, and there’s no way he’s going to sleep without Ordo in bed next to him.  So he drags a coat on over his lounge pants and bare chest and heads out to look for him.  The porches are vacant, and the lights are out in all the outbuildings but the big barn, so he heads there.

The sight that greets him in the hayloft is frankly so  _ adorable _ that Mereel wishes he could record it, for posterity and possibly blackmail.  Ordo is sound asleep on his coat on a pile of hay, and cuddled up against him are four tiny tooka kits, and their mother is curled up on his chest.  A second tooka is sprawled over his legs.  All of them raise their heads as he peers over the top of the ladder, and he holds up a hand in apology before starting down the ladder again.  Ordo looks comfortable enough - not to mention he looks like he’s sleeping  _ soundly _ for once in his life - and he can relax on his own well enough till his cyare comes to bed.  


End file.
